The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to achieving miniaturization and a reduction in the number of components by reflecting light by a mirror toward an autofocus sensor placed near a strobe unit, and facilitating adjustment of the autofocus sensor.
Among various kinds of imaging apparatus such as a video camera and a still camera, some have a so-called autofocus function whereby focusing is executed automatically. The autofocus function is executed when light is made incident on an autofocus sensor placed inside an outer casing via a mirror.
Such an autofocus sensor forms a sensor unit together with a sensor adjusting part having a plurality of adjusting screws. Tilt adjustment for adjusting the orientation of the optical axis to a desired orientation is performed with the sensor adjusting part. Since it is necessary to perform tilt adjustment of the autofocus sensor in the final assembly step of the imaging apparatus, the sensor unit is placed on the outer edge side inside the outer casing, for example, at the lower end (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-312432), and a plurality of jig insertion holes are formed in the undersurface of the outer casing. An adjustment jig for performing tilt adjustment is inserted into each of the jig insertion holes.
Tilt adjustment of the autofocus sensor is performed by inserting the adjustment jig from each of the jig insertion holes, and rotating each of a plurality of adjusting screws of the sensor adjusting part as appropriate. After the tilt adjustment of the autofocus sensor is finished, to close the jig insertion holes, for example, a label printed with a production number or the like is affixed to the undersurface of the outer casing.
The imaging apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-312432 is configured such that a half mirror (semi-transparent mirror) and a sub-mirror are placed above the sensor unit inside the outer casing, light transmitted through the half mirror is reflected downward by the sub-mirror, and the reflected light is made incident on the autofocus sensor that is placed at the lower end inside the outer casing.